In the typical current backup environment, backup applications using virtual machine vendor technology, e.g., VMware® technology, are currently able to use backup data to recover from catastrophic event (e.g., “disaster recover” or “DR”) only in the local environment. Typically, in such environments the backup appliance used to perform backups is associated to a particular vCenter™ or other hypervisor manager/server, and the backup data can be include data associated with that particular vCenter™'s local management hosts. This may create one or more critical issues. For example, if the local backup appliance is destroyed and cannot be recovered on the source site, recovery may not be possible using current techniques, since if the backup appliance were recovered at a remote site it would not be able to cooperate with the vCenter™ at the remote site to recover associated virtual machines. In the worst case scenario, the entire source site may be destroyed, e.g., by fire or natural disaster, requiring that the entire environment be recovered at a remote location. However, using current techniques backup data store by the backup appliance at the source site could not be recovered using the same backup appliance recovered at a remote site. Even if techniques other than recovering the backup appliance at the remote site could be used to recover the virtual machines, certain virtual machines may be so critical that they need to be recovered immediately at the remote site, which may not be possible using such other techniques.